I Miss You
by Shyleax
Summary: Narakus defeated, the jewels complete, Kagomes gone home for good.. Now Inuyasha is alone, and reflects on why he’s alone. OneShot. edited!


I Miss You

By: InuHanyouAlchemist

Summery: Narakus defeated, the jewels complete, Kagomes gone home for good.. Now Inuyasha is alone, and reflects on why he's alone. One-Shot,

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Far Away by Nickleback..

**I Miss You**

Inuyasha was standing in front of the God Tree. He placed his clawed hand on the trunk of the tree. 'She left me, why did she leave me?' Inuyasha asked himself. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered, then he started singing with a sad tone.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there**__**'**__**s just one left  
**__**'**__**Cause you know,  
you know, you know **_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you_**'**__**ll be with me  
and you**__**'**__**ll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don**__**'**__**t see you anymore **_

On my knees, I_**'**__**ll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
**__**'**__**Cause with you, I**__**'**__**d withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I**__**'**__**d give it all  
I**__**'**__**d give for us  
Give anything but I won**__**'**__**t give up  
**__**'**__**Cause you know,  
you know, you know **_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you_**'**__**ll be with me  
and you**__**'**__**ll never go  
Stop breathing if I don**__**'**__**t see you anymore **_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
_**'**__**Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
**__**'**__**Cause I**__**'**__**m not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go**_

"Kagome... I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you." Inuyasha said.

Mean-while, Kagome came back to get her pack and heard Inuyasha singing and saying that he loved her. So, upon hearing his confession Kagome silently walked up behind the hanyou and whispered in his ear the same words he had just said to her "I loved you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you, for being far away for far too long, so keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving, hold on to me and never let go."

Inuyasha's eyes grew large and he turned around. "Kagome..." Inuyasha started. "Kagome, what are you doing here; I thought you were back in your time?" Inuyasha asked, truly startled that she stood before him.

"Well, I was, but I forgot my pack and came to get it and... well... Inuyasha why didn't you tell me how you felt before I left?" Kagome asked with tears welling up in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"I..." Inuyasha started.

"And that you wanted me stay... 'cause if you did I would have said that I love you too and that I'd stay." Kagome said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Yes really."

"Kagome, I love you, will you stay with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I will Inuyasha." Kagome replied, her eyes tearing with happiness and her hands trembling with anticipation of something she knew would last forever. She now knew the relationship she had always dreamed of having with Inuyasha would now exist, and it would be eternal.

Inuyasha smiled, walked up to Kagome, and placed his forehead upon hers. His arms he then wrapped around her waist, pulling her gently to him, and bringing his lips to meet hers. For what seemed like an eternity when it was only a few seconds, they pulled apart. Kagome and Inuyasha quietly sang together:

__

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you_**'**__**ll be with me  
and you**__**'**__**ll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don**__**'**__**t see you anymore**_

* * *

IHA: Cheese?

Cy: Poop?

IHA: POOPIE!!!

Cy: lol

IHA: lol... Banana?

Cy: Zexy?

IHA: Axel?

IHA, Cy: Fuckin HOT!!!

(look at each other) Cy: Did we just say that at the same time?

IHA: I don't know, maybe... hey, when did you get back from chasing Zexion?

Cy:WHERE???

IHA: No, before, at the end of _Ghost of You_.

Cy: oh. Demyx caught him and took him somewhere... I think to the pool... water sex, probably...

IHA: why are you after him anyway? You know he's gay with Demyx.

Cy: I can't help it if he's hot!!!

IHA: touche... Axel was here, you know. I had him here after you left.

Cy: you know he's gay, too, right?

IHA: He's not gay!!! He's Bi!!!

Cy: Uh-huh. Tell that to Roxas.

IHA: Where? he's not here, so he'll never know!!! (shifty eyes)

Roxas: What're saying about me?

Cy: Inu-Hanyou had Axel here, and they must have had some awesome make out, or something.

Roxas: AXEL!!! You fucker!!!

Axel: I didn't do anything with Inu-hanyou! I swear!!!

IHA: coughlierlough. Roxas, he's telling the truth... you see... he really likes Cy, and they made out for hours yesterday.

Roxas: so that's why you weren't home!!!

Cy: oh shit... Gotta go! (Cy runs away, fast.)

Axel: fuck... I guess there's no sex tonight, huh?

Roxas: NO!!!

IHA: CY!!! GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!!

(to be continued... in _Love Hurts_)

Review!!!

Reminder: all flames will be laughed at, then fed to Kittee and Some.


End file.
